


Explosion of Flavor

by Brumeier



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Attraction, Community: mcsheplets, Food Porn, Lust, M/M, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 08:37:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10850370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: Rodney's reaction to a special off-world dish has surprising consequences.





	Explosion of Flavor

**Author's Note:**

> Written for McSheplets prompt #253: Explode

“It is for the esteemed Dr. McKay only,” the High Priest said disapprovingly.

“We mean no disrespect.” Teyla practically exuded calm. It was her superpower. “Dr. McKay has a very severe allergy to some foods and we do not wish him to fall ill.”

Rodney appreciated her concern, but the dish that the Belcom had prepared for him smelled good. Ridiculously good. Maybe good enough to take a chance on without the Colonel taste testing first.

“You’re drooling,” the aforementioned taste tester said with a frown.

The High Priest was looking angry beneath the white face paint that looked like it had been applied with a spackle knife. “We would never harm Dr. McKay!”

Rodney didn’t always pay attention during trade negotiations, but he knew how important it was to make nice with the Belcom, who had access to a coffee-like plant as well as a small repository of Ancient data crystals that could contain informational vital to the continued existence of Atlantis.

“It’s fine,” he said, exchanging glares with Sheppard. “We haven’t seen any evidence of citrus-based fruits here, and I’ve got my EpiPen.”

Teyla put a hand on his arm. “Are you certain you wish to take this risk?”

“You guys have my back, right?”

Ronon clapped him on the shoulder. “I can carry you back to the Gate.”

“Well, let’s hope it doesn’t come to that,” Rodney said sourly. But even the prospect of being carried back to Atlantis like a sack of potatoes didn’t dampen his desire to eat the food that had been specially prepared for him. If he took a deep enough breath he could practically taste it on the back of his tongue.

“McKay,” Sheppard said warningly. 

“Trying to make nice here, Colonel,” Rodney hissed in reply. 

He dropped down in the seat of honor and lifted his fork. The food in the bowl looked like some kind of casserole, full of an assortment of vegetables he only partially recognized; something similar to a ratatouille maybe.

“Here goes nothing.”

The Belcom and Rodney’s team held their collective breaths as he scooped up some of the casserole and put it in his mouth. 

_Oh god_. Rodney closed his eyes as flavor exploded on his tongue, complex and bright and delicious. He’d never tasted anything like it, neither in the Pegasus galaxy nor back on Earth. It was indescribable. 

Rodney attacked the casserole in earnest, unable to help the little sounds of culinary pleasure that were coming out of his mouth. He never wanted to eat anything else, not for the rest of his life. The Belcom were clearly gastronomic geniuses of the highest order, and Rodney was prepared to give them anything they wanted, including Atlantis.

“Okay, that’s enough.”

Sheppard yanked him out of the chair by his tac vest and dragged him away from the table. Rodney still had the fork clutched in his hand and he twisted, trying to get back to the table. Sheppard didn’t let go of him until they were out of sight of the main square.

“What are you doing?” Rodney made to walk back and Sheppard stepped in front of him. “Hey!”

“Hey nothing. There’s something wrong with that food.”

“There was nothing wrong with it! It was the best thing I ever ate! I mean it, Colonel. Mana from heaven wouldn’t be stating it too strongly.”

“You were making porn noises,” Sheppard said flatly. “Over vegetables.”

“But –”

“And offering the Belcom anything they wanted.”

“I said that out loud?” Rodney licked his lips; he could still taste the casserole. But what if Sheppard was right?

“Teyla’s smoothing it over. You did your part, now they can do theirs.” Sheppard looked him in the eye, and Rodney could see the concern on his normally shuttered face. “How do you feel?”

“Fine. I feel fine.” It wasn’t a lie. But suddenly Rodney realized that _Sheppard_ might not be feeling too well. There was something about the way he was holding himself…did he have a hard-on?

“Let’s keep it that way. No more food while we’re here.”

Sheppard turned to go and without even thinking Rodney reached out and grabbed hold of his arm. Sheppard looked down at the hand and then up at Rodney, face once again implacable.

Rodney wanted to ask if the noises he’d made, the ones Sheppard had called ‘porn noises’, were the reason he had an obvious erection. Maybe it was unrelated. Maybe Sheppard was just horny, or saw a local woman he liked. But…they’d been around plenty of beautiful Pegasus women and Sheppard had never had a reaction like that. Rodney would have noticed. 

There was no way he could ask, not without embarrassing both of them, so Rodney let go of Sheppard’s arm. 

“We good?” Sheppard asked. The question sounded oddly vulnerable, though of course nothing showed on his face. 

“Of course. Yes.”

That was the end of it. Until the next time Rodney ate something that sent him into vocal paroxysms of joy and Sheppard was obviously turned on by it. Though it was a very small data set, it was enough for Rodney to pursue a definitive answer.

The next time a taste exploded on Rodney’s tongue, it was John.


End file.
